Dancing School
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: [One ShotPWP] Gift fic for GillianSillis. Hisoka has to audition for a dance school for their new case...


**To**: "GillianSillis"

**From**: "Neko Kate-Chan"

**Requirements**: Yami no Matsuei, PWP, Nanashi, TsuzukixHisoka

**Author's****Touches**: TatsumixWatari

**Author's****Notes**: It's been banging around in my head for a while… With a few tweaks it became the request fic. I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't for Gillian, so I guess that's something to be proud of… So, Dancing School… I would also like to classify that I know nothing about Ballet, everything I learned I learned from the internet… Gomen ne about the length too… But it is PWP… PWP shouldn't be too long…

**Dancing School**

"Dancers?" Hisoka repeated. Tatsumi nodded.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun. They have been showing up dead, their limbs missing. We can only assume it's some kind of demon…" The secretary acknowledged. Hisoka ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well… We thought that Tsuzuki-san could enter as an instructor and-" Watari began. Hisoka nearly fell off his chair laughing.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki…" He choked out between laughs. He had images of Tsuzuki in a tutu prancing around. There was just no way…

"I don't see any better ideas," Tsuzuki replied, looking defensive. Hisoka calmed down, still chuckling slightly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'll audition for a place at the school. It'll raise less suspicion and I'll be able to hear from the girls themselves," He said, ignoring the incredulous stares.

"You can dance, Hisoka?" Watari asked. Hisoka smiled.

"Aa. Martial arts are very similar to dancing. Seeing as I was home tutored I had plenty of time to pursue whatever hobbies I wished. My parents paid for it as long as I stayed out of their way," Hisoka replied. Tsuzuki's eyes had darkened slightly at the mention of Hisoka's parents. The man had always had a problem with them, ever since Hisoka had broken down and told him all the horrors he'd had to ordeal with them.

"Are you good enough to get into a dancing school?" Tatsumi asked. Hisoka sighed, straightening up.

"Yes. Give me a week to prepare my audition piece and I promise you, I'll get in," The boy reassured them. They nodded and Hisoka disappeared to ChiJou for a week. It was abrupt, but a note had been left explaining Hisoka's location and where to meet him on the Friday.

So they just hung around… For a week… Digging out what they could…

* * *

Hisoka sighed, noticing that everyone had appeared to cheer him on. Even the Gushoshin… Not only was he going to have to dance, he was going to have to dance in front of those who'd taunt him mercilessly…

"Kurosaki Hisoka," A stern looking woman with a clip board read. Hisoka blinked and stood up, he was followed by his group of 'cheerleaders'. Hell, even Tatsumi was there…

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! I was so glad that you could make it! You're dance instructor's reference was excellent!" One of the examiners said. She was promptly elbowed in the ribs by the stern clipboard woman. Hisoka just bowed to them, then walked over to the CD player.

Naturally, he had prepared a certain amount of music. He had made sure that he was confident in what he was doing. He ignored Watari's cheerful wave, Tatsumi's 'what the hell am I doing here' smile… But it was hard to shake off Tsuzuki's eyes, which were filled with pride…

Hisoka sighed, best to stop thinking all together…

The music started.

Hisoka got into his starting position, before starting to dance. He did feel like a bit of an idiot. However, many assembles, arrondis and en l'airs later, he was stood in his end position, panting lightly. The one who had been so excited about meeting him earlier was clapping, the clipboard woman was just frowning softly, and the other three judges were impassively writing things down.

"Ah, and your contemporary piece?" Clipboard-bitch said. Hisoka wasn't necessarily sure how his 'contemporary' piece would be taken. It was sort of… Latino… Would they even be interested in that?

He felt Tsuzuki's eyes on him… Gyah… What if he fell or something? Or even worse, what if Tsuzuki just spent the whole time staring at his ass? Dilemmas…

"Ready?" Clipboard asked. Hisoka gulped and nodded.

* * *

Tsuzuki just stared. Was it possible to bend in that many positions? His mouth felt strangely dry. He immediately thought back to the film he'd watching with Hisoka a few weeks previously.

"_Women automatically link dancing to sex."_

So, it seems, do men.

Hisoka… My god…. He looked… So free… Like he'd thrown off his bonds and had just gone for it… It was cute. It was… beautiful…

"Hisoka's really good, ne?" Watari whispered. Tatsumi snapped out of his trance and grabbed Tsuzuki's collar. He looked about to jump Hisoka. Meanwhile, Hisoka had stopped, and was being old the results.

"Simply unacceptable," Clipboard said, earning a glare from the enthusiast.

"Excellent, Hisoka. Don't mind her, she's got a chip on her shoulder the size of Hokkaido," The enthusiast said cheerfully. They watched Hisoka fidget in his tight black leggings and t-shirt. There was a moment of conferring amongst the judges.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun. You'll be a god addition to our dance school," One of the judges said. Clipboard started to protest, but was drowned out by Watari and Tsuzuki's whoops of joy. Hisoka found himself wrapped in a firm embrace and blushed when he was carried out of the room on Tsuzuki's shoulder. He waved goodbye to the amused judges and beat on Tsuzuki's back, more out of duty than any desire to have to walk anywhere. Watari and Tatsumi got his things and they were in Meifu within minutes.

* * *

"I see you baby, shaking that ass, shaking that ass, shaking that ass!" Watari sang, making a few motions. Hisoka blushed up to the roots of his hair.

"Can I tell him?" Tsuzuki asked brightly. Tatsumi blinked, then chuckled, nodding.

"We solved the case!" He chirped. Hisoka took one look around the room and then departed.

"'Soka-chan?"

"'Sooooka-chaaaaan?"

"'SOKA-CHAN!"

But Hisoka had obviously already gone to get changed.

* * *

_Ugh! How could anyone be so stupid! It was all just a plot to se me dance! I should have known better. I should have let Tsuzuki volunteer. Then I could have laughed away at him all day. But no, instead I have to offer to be nice and help out… For all the thanks I get…_

"I'm sorry Hii-chan," he heard from behind him. Turning, Hisoka pulled the towel around his waist tighter. There were showers in the infirmary near Watari's lab (conveniently) and I hadn't been bothered to go home, so I'd showered here. I was in the middle of drying myself off and putting my normal clothes back on.

"I bought you a gift cuz I knew you're be so mad. If you don't want it then I'll take it back but… Really, here!" Tsuzuki brought his arms around from behind his back and presented Hisoka with a cute, fluffy little kitten. Around it's neck was a collar with the name tag 'Nanashi'.

"Tsu-You-I-You didn't have to!" Hisoka protested, but was already cuddling the kitten. Tsuzuki would have had to wrench it out of his dead fingers to get it back now.

"I know, but I did. So, you're not mad a me?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka carefully handed the cute thing back, wrinkling up his nose when it mewled softly.

"Nah, just Tatsumi, Watari, Wakaba, Terazuma, Kanoe-Kachou and the Gushoshin!" Hisoka was saying that far too happily… It probably meant that anyone who teased it would have to grow back a few limbs…

"Oh good… Er, so you like him?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka's smile lit up his entire face.

"Like him? Tsuzuki! He's adorable!" The boy took the kitten back, nuzzling noses with it and acting like a child with a new toy.

"I SEE YOU BABY! SHAKING THAT ASS!" Watari was singing at the top of his lungs. Hisoka nearly squished the kitten in his anger.

Tsuzuki and Nanashi watched as Hisoka yelled at Watari, with identical amused looks on their faces.


End file.
